


Oh to be Parents

by MelissMySiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Family, Haikyuu - Freeform, It's adorable trust me, M/M, Parent AU, volleyball children have their own children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it like when all of the volleyball players we know and love grow up and have kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh to be Parents

**Author's Note:**

> A parent AU in which everyone is parents and has children and it is based off of this post http://lazykawa.tumblr.com/post/120811051773/imagine-hq-parents-aus
> 
> I kind of just found names for the kids, some of them the meaning of the name I thought went with the parents. Others I just liked the names... 
> 
> Please enjoy this is mostly fluff and I had so much fun writing it!

It was another peaceful afternoon at the home of Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi was sitting in the living room quietly enjoying another book to himself. He was sure that Bokuto was off keeping their daughter entertained. That was the hope anyway. Their daughter, Keiko, was certainly a gift to the pair of them. She had Akaashi’s dark hair and intelligence mixed with Bokuto’s over enthusiasm. Bokuto was determined to make Keiko a star volleyball player, where Akaashi would rather let their daughter figure out what she wanted to do herself.

  
Akaashi was absent mindedly tapping his foot on the edge of the sofa as he continued on through his book. This book was a suspenseful mystery and Akaashi was well aware, thanks to Bokuto’s constant whining, that he was more concerned about what happened next in the book than what happened next in the day. That was not true though, even if Akaashi was secretly waiting for even a spare second throughout the day to get through the book, he still cared very much for what was happening in his home.

  
In fact, it had been far too quiet this afternoon. Which was nice for Akaashi he could get through more of his book. But it also made him wonder what Bokuto was doing. He knew that Bokuto and Keiko had gone outside to swim in their pool but since they sprinted out the door together Akaashi hadn’t heard anything through the open windows of the house. It was starting to make him worry. Normally the pair were a loose cannon when they were together, they were never quiet.

  
The thought of something horrible happening and Bokuto sitting out their panicking not knowing what to do started to dwell in the back of Akaashi’s mind. So without another second of hesitation Akaashi stood and tossed his book down on the coffee table, he would learn who the murderer was later. He stretched his back as he made his way over to the door that led to the backyard. He opened it and heard soft chatter. So maybe everything was ok afterall. But as Akaashi stepped outside hoping to just see the pair lazily floating around the pool he wished that was all he saw.

  
Akaashi looked out into the pool to find his daughter sitting cross legged on a hot pink floating lounger, staring happily up to her father who was standing on some of the higher rock formations around the pool.

  
“Tell me when Tetsuro!” Bokuto shouted over to the other edge of the pool. Akaashi followed the shout to find Kuroo Tetsuro in their backyard standing in the shallow end of the pool holding his cell phone out in front of him, clearly ready to record something. When did Kuroo get here? Why was he always here?

  
Akaashi shook his head and made his way down the steps and walked briskly over to the pool. He stared out into the deep end and saw that that is where his daughter was floating off to. Akaashi grimaced and instantly began tossing his phone and other valuables out of his pockets. Yes Keiko could swim, but she could not swim nearly as good as Akaashi would like her to be able to. And whatever this was about to be did not look like any situation that ended well. Like most situations where Kuroo and Bokuto tried to kill Akaashi’s child for vines.

  
Bokuto shouted down to Keiko, “Ok remember what to say sweety?”

  
She threw her thumbs up to him, “Yes daddy!”

  
Kuroo laughed, “Ok K jr on three; one, two, three!”

  
Akaashi stared from Kuroo to Bokuto and then down to his daughter. Then he concluded the most logical ending of this situation. He was certain they were going to do their ‘do it for the vine’ chant and then Bokuto was going to jump off the high rocks and either land right next to the flotation device or he was going to jump on the end that Keiko wasn’t sitting on and was going to send their precious child flailing through the air to her doom. Well knowing Bokuto and his carelessness and Kuroo’s thrill for life threatening situations this was probably going to end in the latter of the two situations. So as his daughter started shouting, “Do it for the vine,” and Bokuto chanting, “I ain’t gonna do it,” back Akaashi dove into the deep end of the pool.

  
Even though Akaashi was already regretting the fact that he was not in a swimsuit he swam quickly over to the pink floaty. Apparently Bokuto didn’t notice Akaashi, because as Akaashi resurfaced right next to the flotation device he closed his eyes and was about to jump. Keiko was laughing already and without another second to waste Akaashi grabbed the hot pink plastic and shoved it quickly to the right. Bokuto jumped smiling and laughing, then he seemed to realize the floaty was gone and flailed as he splashed down into the water.

  
Keiko laughed and crawled across the floaty over to Akaashi and looked down to him, “You made daddy miss.”

  
Akaashi smiled up to her, “Yes well we didn’t want you flying out of the pool now do we?”

  
Keiko crossed her arms and frowned, as stubborn as Bokuto, “But Uncle Kuroo said I still would have landed in the water.”

  
Akaashi looked around the floaty and frowned to Kuroo who was laughing at what he did manage to record on his phone. Akaashi looked back to Keiko, “Uncle Kuroo doesn’t know what he’s talking about, remember?”

  
Keiko thought a moment then grinned, “Right because you are the smartest!”

  
Akaashi felt his heart melt a little and then he felt something tug his foot and his arms flailed as he was tugged under water. Not having taken a sufficient breath Akaashi kicked into what he assumed was Bokuto’s arm and then swam back to the surface. Akaashi spluttered for a moment once he resurfaced and was soon joined by his coughing husband. Akaashi glared at Bokuto and Bokuto frowned pleading over to him.

  
“Oh come on Akaashi she would have been fine!” Bokuto whined pointing one arm up to their daughter.

  
“Bokuto, how many times must I tell you not to drag our daughter into these ridiculous schemes?” Akaashi asked desperately wanting to cross his arms but he needed them to tread water at the moment.

  
Bokuto frowned, “Too many times…”

  
“Yes, that’s right, now this is the last time you drag her into this,” Akaashi stated a firmness in his voice.

  
“Or what?” Bokuto teased wiggling his eyebrows.

  
Akaashi didn’t even smirk, “You don’t want to know.”

  
Bokuto grimaced and swam around his husband and over to Keiko, “You had fun though eh K?”

  
Keiko grinned to her father and dumped a handful of water down onto his hair, “Yes, silly daddy.”

  
Bokuto grinned over to Akaashi, “She had fun so no harm right Keiji?”

  
Akaashi rolled his eyes, “She should not be having that much fun in life threatening situations.”

  
Bokuto flipped over in the water and swam over to Kuroo ignoring Akaashi, “What did you get? Was it any good?”

  
Kuroo walked out into the water and pointed his phone to Bokuto, “Already getting loads of views!”

  
Bokuto jumped to standing excitement building up in him, “Oh really?! Oh Akaashi you should ruin all of our vines! It looks like that works! Oh Kuroo look at the comments already!!”

  
Akaashi let a small smile spread on his face, and then Keiko came over to him and patted his damp hair, “Daddy why are you swimming in your clothes?”

  
Akaashi then stared down through the water to his clothing that was now becoming heavy on him, Akaashi sighed and stared up to his daughter, “Because both of your daddies are silly sometimes.”

~~~

Kageyama was busy at work one day the mountain of paperwork flooding his desk was never ending when suddenly his cell phone buzzed. Kageyama looked away from his computer screen and pressed his fingers into his strained eyes a moment then reached over for his phone. It was a message. From Hinata. Normally Hinata would send Kageyama messages throughout the day, mostly just asking where things got moved to, or telling Kageyama what their son had accomplished that day, or just little messages saying how much Hinata loved Kageyama. Almost all of the messages would make Kageyama’s day a little easier. But today’s message was different.  
Kageyama unlocked his phone to find a message in all caps, “KAGEYAMA COME HOME!”

  
Not many times in his life had Kageyama’s heart stopped, but as he sat there in his desk chair staring down at the words Kageyama wondered if he was still alive. After several fast breaths and a slamming echoing from his chest into his eardrums Kageyama figured he was still alive and functioning. Kageyama was standing and already grabbing his car keys and essential work related things as he typed back, “Why!? What’s wrong? What did you do? Are you ok? Is Toshi ok?”

  
Kageyama sprinted past his boss’s office shouting something about a family emergency as he tore down the hall and to the stairwell. He heard his boss say be careful as he nearly tripped down the stairs back to the lobby. Kageyama was already in the parking garage and halfway to his car when Hinata finally replied. Kageyama unlocked the phone with shaky fingers and read another message in all caps, “HURRY IT’S IMPORTANT!”

  
Oh god. Kageyama ran to the car and managed to unlock it and throw everything in the back seat and sit in the driver's seat before quickly typing back, “Ok ok I am on my way don’t worry!”

  
Kageyama had just about every horrible situation that could possible happen while he was at work run through his head as he backed out of his parking space and tore out of the garage. Kageyama was well aware that he was speeding as he made his way back home. And he was also sure he ran at least two red lights. But in his current state of mind he would probably mow through a village just to get home to make sure Hinata and their son, Toshi, were ok. But that mindset was quickly halted as a set of flashing lights glared into Kageyama’s rearview mirror.

  
“Shit…” Kageyama mumbled to himself as he slowed down and pulled over. Kageyama’s hands were shaking as he reached to the back of the car to grab his license and reached to the passenger side to grab his registration.

  
A tap on the window nearly made Kageyama fly through his seatbelt, but he rolled down the window and stared to the police officer. It was a younger looking man. No one he knew. Thankfully and regrettably. If he knew them maybe they could have gotten him out of this ticket. Or they would just make the ticket more than it was.  
The officer sighed, “Do you know how fast you were going sir?”

  
Kageyama stared to the speedometer wishing it would tell him how fast he was going, Kageyama actually wasn’t sure how fast he was going. He knew that if he said that he would be in a lot of trouble. Maybe if he led with a possible family emergency he would get out of this easier.

  
“I am sorry officer, I was at work and my husband texted me, there seems to be an emergency at our house… I have a son who just turned one and I-” the officer held up his hand and silenced Kageyama.

  
“Sir I know that this may or may not be true, but you were still going 30 miles over the speed limit,” Kageyama grimaced and the officer frowned, “I can reduce the ticket a little given your circumstances but that still will be quite a few points off your license and you will have to go to traffic school if you want them taken off.”

  
Kageyama nodded, “It’s fine.” With that he handed the officer his license and registration and waited in the car. While the officer went off to write the ticket. Damn. Thirty miles over was probably going to be a hefty ticket and his first ticket no less. Well it was ok. The officer was being a little lenient and he wasn’t wasting that much time. Hinata better be ok.

  
The officer returned a few moments later and passed Kageyama his things along with the ticket, “Sorry about this I hope everything is ok.”

  
Kageyama stared at the ticket, six points were going against his license and the fine was 280 dollars. Kageyama looked back to the officer, “Thanks…”

  
“That fine should be a lot higher, so you got lucky this time, be careful out there,” With that the officer nodded and went back to his car. Kageyama could hear his pulse in his ears again as he rolled up his window and continued down the road. He watched his speed this time but he couldn’t help but speed up as he reached his neighborhood. He parked the car haphazardly in the driveway and flew out of it leaving the door wide open. The house was still standing and in one piece, so that was good.

  
Kageyama raced to the front door and threw it open and instantly began shouting, “HINATA!? Where are you? Are you ok?”

  
Kageyama stood breathless in the entryway and and then breathed heavily as he walked into the house. He heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs and he was surprised to see a beaming Hinata come down them.

  
Hinata raced over to Kageyama and enveloped him in a tight hug, “Oh Kageyama you aren’t going to believe this, come with me!”

  
Kageyama felt himself being towed behind Hinata as they made their way up the stairs. Kageyama felt his mind race to hundreds of places. What was going on? Hinata didn’t look panicked. Everything must not be that bad. Maybe it wasn’t bad at all? Hinata was smiling even… What did this idiot make him get his first ticket for?  
They made their way into their son’s bedroom. Kageyama was expecting the worse, but all he saw was Toshi sitting on the floor surrounded by his plethora of stuffed animals.

  
Kageyama stared to Hinata who let go of Kageyama’s hand and scooped up their son, “Hinata what is going on?”

  
Hinata turned around holding up Toshi to Kageyama, “Look Kageyama I did it! I changed his diaper!”

  
Kageyama felt something punch him in the stomach. Kageyama left that mountain of paperwork and got a speeding ticket because his dumbass of a husband finally learned how to change their son’s diaper.

  
If Hinata wasn’t holding Toshi right now Kageyama would have chucked Hinata through the walls of the house. But Kageyama just felt his mouth drop as he stared at his smiling son who looked to be comfortable in his clean diaper.

  
“Aren’t you proud! I did a good job! Now you don’t always have to change him!” Hinata smiled pulling Toshi into him and tickling his stomach.

Kageyama wanted to strangle Hinata but he couldn’t. He just closed his eyes and let out a breath that he had been holding for a while now. God why did he marry such an idiot?

  
Hinata walked over to Kageyama and bent down under him and poked him in the side, “Kageyama? Are you ok?”

  
Kageyama opened his eyes and stared down to his husband and son, “You dumbass.”

  
Hinata frowned, “Ok come on Kageyama! I know it took me a while to figure it out but hey I finally did it!”

  
Kageyama leaned his head into Hinata’s shoulder and grumbled, “Hinata I drove all the way from so much work and got a speeding ticket only to find you changed our son’s diaper.”

  
Hinata’s eyes widened, “Oh Kageyama I didn’t know. I thought you said you didn’t have that much work this week…”

  
Kageyama pushed off of Hinata and stared at him annoyance on his face, “I always have work to do.”

  
Hinata blushed and pulled Toshi closer to him, “I’m sorry Kageyama…”

  
Kageyama sighed and held out his arms and took Toshi from Hinata, “Well you can make it up to me by doing the rest of his diapers until he is out of them.”  
Hinata smirked, “Oh fine.”

  
Kageyama tickled Toshi’s stomach and he squirmed under the touch. Hinata walked behind Kageyama and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kageyama let out a soft exhale into the touch. Though Hinata was a dumbass, he was his dumbass and now that they both had something they cared about more than volleyball, Kageyama was sure that even a little speeding ticket would never pull them apart.

~~~

It was the fourth night that week that Oikawa was eating yet again another bowl of his least favorite vegetable, broccoli, when his daughter decided to ruin his week yet again. It was in fact earlier this week that Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s daughter had been shopping with Oikawa in one of the largest department stores in the neighborhood when somehow Oikawa managed to misplace his daughter, Ren. Honestly, Oikawa blamed it on the fact that he happened to run into his high school rival Tobio and his son.

  
Ren had been holding his hand and then Oikawa “had to get dramatic” as Iwaizumi later put it and the next thing Oikawa knew he was racing around the store calling out for his daughter, Tobio laughing several aisles away. Oikawa ran through nearly half the store before calling Iwaizumi to let him know that he again, yes again, lost their daughter. Oikawa had held the phone more than an arm length's distance away from his ear as he listened to the usual “dumbass Oikawa, shittykawa, etc, etc”.

  
Iwaizumi just happened to be getting off work when this happened and showed up at the department store no more than two minutes later. He marched straight to the customer service desk and sure enough sitting in the little play area was Ren. She jumped into Iwaizumi’s arms and retold the story of how “Daddy was reliving his past with Tobio and let her wander the store.” Iwaizumi told her that even though daddy was dumb sometimes she should just stay by the cart.

  
The pair reunited with Oikawa at the check out, Oikawa was perusing the latest gossip magazine clearly no longer worried about his daughter’s whereabouts. Iwaizumi slammed a fist into Oikawa’s head who shouted “Rude Iwa!” and then smiled happily to his daughter. Who crossed her arms and turned away from him. Oikawa tried to win her back over but Ren was not having it. Iwaizumi yelled at Oikawa all the way through the checkout line about how he did not seem to care that their daughter was missing. To which Oikawa finally replied that, “he knew Iwa-chan would come find her.”

  
Oikawa had never seen Iwaizumi truly nearly burst a blood vessel until that point but after shouting all the way to their cars at him Oikawa was certain not to make Iwaizumi this mad again. But that was not the worst of it, Ren and Iwaizumi decided that since Oikawa didn’t seem to learn from his mistake of constantly misplacing their daughter that Oikawa would have to eat his least favorite food after dinner every night for the rest of the week.

  
And that is why Oikawa is now sitting at the kitchen table grimacing through yet another mouthful of broccoli. Iwaizumi and Ren are now sitting across from each other at the coffee table in the living room smiling brightly to one another.

  
Ren shoves her hand in Iwaizumi’s face yet again, “Daddy do you wanna try again?”

  
Iwaizumi leans back and sighs, “I don’t know Ren you are just too good…”

  
Ren giggles and hops up holding her hand right in her father’s face, “Come on please! I will go easy on you this time!”

  
Iwaizumi chuckles and leans forward to peck a kiss on Ren’s palm, “You will? I don’t know…”

  
Ren squeals, “Please! Please! Please!”

  
Iwaizumi nods and sets his elbow on the table and holds up his hand, “Ok but only if you promise to go easy on me.”

  
Ren bounces back down to her knees and puts her own elbow on the table, Iwaizumi lowers himself so she can reach his hand, “Ok! I promise!”

  
Smiling Iwaizumi takes his daughters hand and squeezes it lightly, “Ok, one...two… three!”

  
At three Iwaizumi tenses his arm and pushes lightly into Ren’s hand. Ren sticks out her tongue and pushes hard into Iwaizumi’s hand. She squirms shoving all her body weight into Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gives a little shove into Ren and Ren’s eyes widen. Then just like the last ten times Iwaizumi lets his arm go limp and Ren easily slams his hand into the coffee table.

  
“I win again!!” Ren shouts bouncing around the table and patting her hands in Iwaizumi’s hair.

  
Iwaizumi sighs, “I know you are just too strong for me.” Ren only laughs and looks over to Oikawa who is still grimacing through his broccoli.

  
Ren smiles to Oikawa, “Come on daddy hurry and finish I want to see if I can beat you too!”

  
Oikawa smiles and shifts his veggies around in the bowl, “Oh I don’t know. If you can beat Iwa I think you will beat me.”

  
“Oh I know she will beat you,” Iwaizumi states leaning back and looking up to Ren.

  
Oikawa sticks his tongue out at his husband and then stabs his last piece of broccoli and jams it into his mouth. Ren giggles and Iwaizumi whispers something to her, along the lines of ‘daddy is such a child huh?’ which only makes Ren laugh harder. Oikawa finishes his food and walks over to set the bowl at the sink and then comes to sit in the living room.

  
Ren runs from behind Iwaizumi and over to Oikawa. Oikawa opens his arms as Ren jumps into him. Ren grabs Oikawa’s shoulders and grins, “Daddy guess what?”

  
Oikawa leans back into his hands and thinks a moment, “Hmmm I don’t know what?”

  
Ren beams, “I want to be an ace when I play volleyball! Just like daddy!”

  
Oikawa frowns, “An ace? Why? And I thought you were going to be a dancer.”

  
“Daddy that was weeks ago I want to play volleyball like you did,” Ren smiles making a small smile cover Oikawa’s face, “But I want to be an ace!”

  
“But the ace isn’t as cool as the setter is,” Oikawa says leaning forward and poking at Ren’s side making her squirm, “The setter is the most important.”

  
Ren shoves away Oikawa’s teasing hands and says seriously, “Well, I think that the ace is much more important, they score points, setters just throw the ball… How lame.”

  
Oikawa can feel ice pierce through his heart, “Lame?”

  
“Yea lame,” Iwaizumi repeats from behind the coffee table.

  
Oikawa is about to retort to that when Ren states, “Plus daddy says you have to be strong to be the ace and since I can already beat daddy at arm wrestling I think I would be a better ace anyway.”

  
“That’s right,” Iwaizumi states a smug grin growing on his face. Ren turns away from Oikawa and hops out of his lap and runs over to Iwaizumi.

  
“See I can show you again,” Ren says plopping opposite Iwaizumi at the coffee table.

  
Iwaizumi sighs, “I think you may have beaten me too many times already, besides daddy was watching while he was eating his broccoli.”

  
Ren pouts a little but then a giant grin spreads across her face, “What if you both arm wrestle and I will play the position of whoever wins!”

  
At this Oikawa straightens up, maybe there is hope for their six year old after all, “Ok I can do that.”

  
Iwaizumi straightens as well, “That sounds perfect.”

  
Ren claps her hands together and then motions for Oikawa to come to the coffee table, “Come on daddy! Come on!” Oikawa crawls over to the table and crosses his legs and smirks at Iwaizumi.

  
“Are you ready to lose Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks.

  
Iwaizumi smirks, “I never lose to you Trashykawa.”

  
Ren giggles at her father’s banter and then tells them to grab hands. They do and then Ren counts, “Ok three… two… one!”

  
Oikawa should have known he would lose the second he grabbed hands with Iwaizumi. He can feel the strong calloused hands that he has known for years grip tightly onto his own. And then the second Ren says one, Iwaizumi is putting all his strength into Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa is able to hold Iwaizumi back for a second or two before his hand is shoved into the coffee table. Oikawa stares to his hand in defeat.

  
Ren claps her hands, “Yay I get to be the ace! I get to be the cool ace!”

  
Iwaizumi grabs Ren and lifts her high above his head, “Yes you do!”

  
Later that night after Ren is tucked away fast asleep Oikawa is sobbing on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “She called setter lame Iwa! She wants to be the damn ace.”

  
Iwaizumi didn’t help any because all he said was, “Well if my setter of a father left me alone in the department store I would want to be the ace too.”

 

~~~

The scratching of colored pencils was all that filled the air one afternoon. Yamaguchi was currently pulling a blue colored pencil back and forth across a roughly sketched ocean. His daughter was sitting next to him lightly drawing her purple pencil over paper. Her face was stuck in concentration, her tongue was peeking slightly out of the corner of her lips and her glasses were sliding down her nose. Yamaguchi set his pencil down and gazed over the mess of pencils spread across the table in front of him. What next?

  
Yamaguchi smiled and asked, “Hey Miyako, what color should my fish be?”

  
Miyako looked up and shoved her hand into her face forcing her glasses back up her nose, she eyed her father’s coloring then looked back to her own, “Whatever.”  
Yamaguchi was taken aback. He stared down to his tiny four year old. He should be used to this. Miyako was just as sassy if not worse than her father. Not only did she get his horrible eyesight and blonde hair she also managed to gain that annoyed sass of Kei’s. Yamaguchi laughed a little and reached forward and grabbed a yellow pencil.

  
“I guess I will just make them yellow then,” Yamaguchi smiled down to Miyako as he set the pencil on one of his fish illustrations.

  
Miyako glanced to the drawing out of the corner of her eyes, “Alright.”

  
Yamaguchi huffed a little to himself and looked back down to his picture. How irritating. She was just like Tsukishima. Yamaguchi constantly complained to his husband about how their daughter was just as bitterly sassy as Tsukishima was. But all Tsukii would do is say ‘shut up Yamaguchi’ and then go off and encourage the sass from his daughter.

  
The pair continued to color silently. Yamaguchi not really in the mood to encourage more sassy comments from his daughter. It was a routine though. Just about every other day when they waited for Tsukishima to return home from work, Yamaguchi would get extra pieces of printer paper and grab his stash of colored pencils and he and Miyako would color until Tsukii would waltz through the door. Some days when Miyako wasn’t in that sassy of a mood the pair would sometimes come up with ideas for what they were going to draw. But today Miyako said she didn’t care so they were both silently drawing and coloring what they pleased.

  
Yamaguchi looked up to the clock sitting above the television, it wouldn’t be long until Tsukishima got home. Yamaguchi set his last colored pencil down and stretched his arms upward letting out a small yawn.

  
“Are you tired daddy?” Miyako asked not looking away from her picture.

  
“Just a little bit I have to deal with you all day,” Yamaguchi teased poking Miyako in the side.

  
Miyako glanced over to her father and frowned, “I should be the tired one.”

  
Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows, “And why is that?”

  
“Cause I had to deal with you all day,” She said shrugging and looked back to her picture.

  
Yamaguchi felt his expression falter. The nerve of this child. And the vocabulary. When did she learn how to talk so well? Yamaguchi would be proud of how quickly she was learning, if she wasn’t using her language skills to constantly make snarky comments to Yamaguchi.

  
“You sure are a silly one,” Yamaguchi stated softly leaning back and falling to the floor. He closed his eyes and listened to the continuing scratch of Miyako’s coloring. It was actually kind of nice to listen to. At least Miyako was generally well behaved and wasn’t a runner or screamer.

  
A clicking of keys into the front door pulled Yamaguchi from his rest. Miyako heard it too because she instantly jumped up and sprinted away from the coffee table. Yamaguchi watched her run and he too pushed himself up and walked to the entryway of the house. Miyako was the first to greet Tsukishima, Yamaguchi not that far behind her.

  
Miyako was shoving her picture up to Tsukishima, “Daddy look what I drew today!” She beamed up to him and Tsukii knelt down and set a hand on Miyako’s head and looked intently at her drawing. For some reason even though he was positive Miyako learned her sass from her blonde father, she never ever sassed him. Only bright beaming little perfect child for him.

  
Tsukii smiled to Miyako, “Wow you know I would never think to have purple trees.”

  
Miyako giggled, “Well dinosaurs probably only eat plants that aren’t here anymore, so they probably ate purple trees.”

  
Tsukii appeared to be thinking about this and then nodded, “You are probably right.”

  
Yamaguchi frowned, he had wanted to see the drawing too. It did look like dinosaurs earlier but when Yamaguchi tried to look Miyako covered the picture with her arms. Tsukishima scooped Miyako up and walked over to Yamaguchi. Tsukii lightly pecked Yamaguchi on the cheek and then continued on into the house.

  
Yamaguchi followed close behind, “How was work?”

  
Tsukishima sighed, “Annoying as usual.”

  
“Oh? What happened today?” Yamaguchi was trying to get more than a sentence out of Tsukii when they talked about things like this. Mostly because Yamaguchi usually had so much to say about his day that he felt bad for talking so much. Then when all Tsukishima did was say a sentence it made Yamaguchi feel worse.

  
“Nothing new, just paperwork, loud co-workers, same as usual,” Tsukii said with a shrug and knelt down setting Miyako on the ground, “Why don’t you put that one on the fridge?”

  
Miyako nodded and skipped off to the kitchen to add the drawing to her ever growing collection of artwork.

  
Yamaguchi figured this was as good a time as any to bring up their sassy daughter so Yamaguchi huffed and walked to Tsukii, “Tsukii you have got to stop encouraging that sass. She is horrible with it all the time. And I can’t stand it anymore. She is going to end up just as salty as you… You were in high school.” Smooth recovery Tadashi… Not.

  
Tsukishima noticed but didn’t say anything. He rolled his eyes, “She is only four it will probably go away.”

  
“But what if it doesn’t go away? What if it just gets worse?” Yamaguchi stated following Tsukii as he made his way into the living room, slumping heavily into the sofa.  
“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima started. But was interrupted as Miyako came bouncing back into the room.

  
She flew up onto the couch next to Tsukishima and snuggled into his side. Tsukishima gently set an arm around her and then he continued speaking to Yamaguchi, “I think everything will be just fine.”

  
“You always do,” Yamaguchi grumbled as he plopped into the arm chair next to the couch.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” Miyako asked staring over to Yamaguchi.

  
Tsukishima replied before Yamaguchi, “Oh nothing's wrong with him.”

  
“Really?” Miyako asked looking up to Tsukishima.

  
“He just looks like that sometimes,” Tsukishima stated a smirk spreading on his face.

  
Yamaguchi could feel his blood boiling. The nerve of his husband. He was actually encouraging that stinging sass in their daughter. And that was not what Yamaguchi wanted at all. He didn’t want to deal with another blonde glasses wearing fool who was arrogant and didn’t care.

  
Miyako was giggling and Tsukishima was still staring at Yamaguchi but he could see that Yamaguchi was sporting a pained expression now. The smirk on Tsukishima’s face was slowly fading as he stared at his husband. Tsukishima glanced down to his still giggling daughter.

  
“Hey Miyako why don’t you go give daddy a hug?” Tsukishima asked raising an eyebrow.

  
Miyako looked up to Tsukishima confusion spreading on her face, “Why?”

  
Tsukishima sighed, “It looks like he had to deal with a lot of you today, why don’t you go be nice to him.”

  
Miyako looked down to her hands and then hopped quietly down from the couch. She circled around the coffee table and over to the armchair. Yamaguchi could feel his blood cooling off a little as Miyako moved forward and set her hands on her dad’s knees. Yamaguchi didn’t want to be the one to initiate the hug because then Miyako would get into her attitude again, so he just waited.

  
Then Miyako reached her arms up and smiled to Yamaguchi, “Hug please?”

  
Yamaguchi smiled and leaned forward, “Of course.” Miyako wrapped her arms around Yamaguchi’s neck and Yamaguchi wrapped his arms lightly around Miyako.  
“All better daddy?” Miyako asked as the two pulled apart.

  
Yamaguchi grinned, “Yes, thank you sweetie.”

  
“I will always love you daddy,” Miyako stated softly. Yamaguchi felt his heart shatter into seven thousand pieces and he smiled trying to hold back the over emotional tears.

  
“I will always love you too sweetie,” Yamaguchi said just as quietly and set a hand lightly in his daughter’s mess of hair.

  
Miyako grinned and then she spun quickly around and dashed to the coffee table, “What did you draw today?”

  
Yamaguchi smiled and leaned forward, “What does it look like to you?”

  
Miyako pulled up Yamaguchi’s drawing and stared at it, then grinned, “We are a family of fishies!”

  
She showed the drawing to Tsukishima who nodded in approval and then she spun back around to Yamaguchi and brought it to him, “You look so much happier as a fish daddy.”

  
Yamaguchi laughed a little and it sounded more like a cough than anything else. Still with the sass. Always the sass. But hey Tsukishima Kei got Yamaguchi to fall in love with him even though his only language was sass. Maybe it would just run in the family, because even though some days the sass levels on his daughter was through the roof, he still loved her to the edge of the world and back again.

~~~

Finally Saturday. It was Kenma’s favorite day of the week. It was his favorite day for several reasons. One it was finally the weekend. And after five days of getting up early to get his son ready for school he was blessed a few days to sleep in. Two, he didn’t have to go to work. That was just a blessing in it’s own right. And finally, it was the day they went to get videogames.

  
It had become a tradition several years ago, when Kuroo learned that all of or most of the new games Kenma wanted came out on Friday’s. Since the pair of them had to deal with work throughout the week and were exhausted come Friday night Kenma usually just got up and went to the store when he felt like it on Saturday. But then when their son Takeshi became old enough to talk he insisted on accompanying Kenma to the store. Naturally Kuroo didn’t want to be left alone so he tagged along as well. And now here they all were with the tradition of going to get video games every Saturday.

  
Though even if they went with the intention for Kenma to get a new video game every Saturday he didn’t always end up buying one. Sometimes they were sold out, or nothing “good enough for Kenma” had come out, as Kuroo put it, that week.

  
Kenma was awakened by Takeshi sliding into Kuroo and Kenma’s room that Saturday and climbing as quietly as he could up onto their bed and waiting. He did this every Saturday and Kenma didn’t mind. He usually woke up when he came in every Saturday and would wait for the man who could probably sleep through the rest of his life without noticing woke up.

  
Kenma rolled over quietly and stared at Takeshi. He was pretending to be asleep. Kenma could tell because he was holding his breath and trying not to smile. Kenma slightly raised the corners of his lips and brought one hand out and ran it gently through Takeshi’s mess of hair. He did not get lucky when it came to hair genes. His hair was long like Kenma’s and the same mix of black and blonde as his but it was a constant fright like Kuroo’s hair.

  
Takeshi let out his breath in a small puff and peeked one eye over to Kenma. Kenma smiled, “Good morning.”

  
Takeshi giggled, “Morning.”

  
“Sleep ok?” Kenma asked yawning slightly.

  
Takeshi yawned in response, “Ya I guess so.”

  
“You guess?” Kenma asked.

  
“I was excited for today,” Takeshi stated rolling onto his side.

  
“Excited?” Kenma asked trying to think if even he was excited for today.

  
“Ya,” Takeshi started, “I know that sequel to your favorite hand held game is coming out today!”

  
Kenma thought a moment, “Oh yea it is.”

  
“Come on dad why don’t you ever get excited?” Takeshi whined a little. He was just like Kuroo, always wanting Kenma to exert more energy than necessary over the smallest of things.

  
“I am excited,” Kenma said in a very monotone voice.

  
Takeshi laughed, “No you are just saying that.”

  
“Am not,” Kenma stated rolling his eyes.

  
“Yes! Yes you are!” Takeshi laughed his voice growing louder. Which Kenma was fine with Kuroo was going to wake up eventually. And eventually happened sooner than Kenma expected because at that moment Kuroo rolled over and slung his arm over Takeshi and Kenma.

  
“Hey I was trying to sleep,” Kuroo grumbled groggily.

  
“No you weren’t,” Takeshi laughed as he poked a finger into his dad’s arm.

  
Kuroo opened his eyes and smirked down to his son, “Why would you say that?”

  
“I don’t know,” Takeshi stated giggling and tried to sink further into the bed.

  
Kuroo laughed and poked a finger into Takeshi’s side, then looked to Kenma, “Well what are we buying today?”

  
Kenma was going to answer when Takeshi sat up and answered for him, “He is going to get the sequel to that game his always playing on his hand held.”

  
Kuroo smiled, “Oh really?”

  
Kenma nodded, “Yes.”

  
Kuroo swiftly pulled back the covers and stood with a twirl, “Well we better get moving then.”

  
Takeshi jumped up standing on the bed and running off the end, “Yea let’s go!”

  
So the three of them all made their way at their own speeds down to the kitchen to enjoy breakfast. Then they all went off and prepared for the day. And about an hour later they were all getting out of their car and heading into the video game shop.

  
Takeshi went in between Kuroo and and Kenma and set his hands in one of theirs. Kuroo and Takeshi had a habit of swinging their arms when they walked together where Kenma would rather not use too much energy so he kept his arm limp as Kuroo and Takeshi swung hands as they walked up to the store.

  
They entered and the teenager at the front greeted them with a smile. Takeshi greeted him with a happy hello and then dashed away from his parents to go look at the games along the back. Kuroo usually stuck with Kenma during his time in here because he didn’t really know what he was looking for when he came in here. So sticking to Kenma was generally his best option. Though at times Kuroo could tell when his constant looming and comments on the various games was getting to Kenma. Kenma wouldn’t say so, but he would by the way his shoulders would tense or he would glance repeatedly at a game without picking it up.

  
Today Kuroo lazily followed behind Kenma staring at each game, noting the ones that were on the shelves the last few weeks and those that were new. Kuroo made sure that after every couple games that he glanced over to find his son. Takeshi, wasn’t exactly like Kenma, yes he enjoyed the occasional game or two but he was not set on playing a game to completion and racing to get the next best game. Takeshi just wanted to play for something to distract him. Currently Takeshi was perusing through some games along the back of the store, it was probably the new games for whatever system Kenma had decided to buy for Takeshi for his seventh birthday.  
Kenma stopped walking and bent down along the shelf until he seemed to have found what he was looking for. A small smile spread across his lips and he picked up a small plastic wrapped package.

  
Kuroo grinned, “Find what you are looking for?”

  
The small smile disappeared off of Kenma’s face as he looked to Kuroo and stood, “Yes.”

  
Kuroo shrugged, “Alright, want to look at anything else?”

  
Kenma made a small scan of the rest of the store his eyes pausing momentarily on Takeshi, then turning back to Kuroo, “No this is it.”

  
Kuroo held out his hand, “Give it here then.”

  
Kenma stared to Kuroo’s hand, “You aren’t paying for this.”

  
“But I want to,” Kuroo said a grin spreading across his lips.

  
Kenma rolled his eyes and pushed around Kuroo, “No Kuroo.”

  
But Kuroo set his arm around Kenma’s waist as he tried to get around, if there was one thing that Kenma hated more than over exerting himself, it was when Kuroo tried to display affection publicly.

  
“Come on Kenma,” Kuroo whispered leaning his head down to Kenma. Kenma tensed and tried to shift away from Kuroo. Kuroo smirked he knew there were very few options for Kenma in this instance.

  
But it was Takeshi to the rescue he came skipping over to Kuroo and Kenma a game in his hand, he held it up to Kuroo smiling, “Can I get this?”

  
Kuroo released his arm from around Kenma’s waist and bent down to look at the game. It looked like most of Takeshi’s other games. Bright words were spread across the front along with several characters who were jumping forward to the buyer of the game. Kuroo nodded and Takeshi grinned brighter.

  
Kenma had turned around and was looking at the game in Takeshi’s hand, “That one is supposed to be good.”

  
Takeshi’s eyes widened, “I know it is multiplayer too! So we should all play when we get home!”

  
Kenma’s eyebrows knit a little closer together. Kuroo knew that it was disappointment because Kenma was actually a small child and probably really wanted to play his own game when they got home.

  
But Kenma sighed, “Yes we can play.”

  
Takeshi flew forward, “Oh yay! Come on let’s get these and go.”

  
Kuroo laughed as he turned out of the way so Takeshi could run to the register. Kuroo slipped his hand around Kenma’s game and easily pried it from him, then placed a small kiss on top of Kenma’s head, “I love you.”

  
Kenma grimaced up to Kuroo but the edges of his lips were attempting not to smile, “I know.”

  
“Well let’s get home so we can play,” Kuroo stated and walked with large strides up to the register. Kuroo grabbed Takeshi’s game and set his and Kenma’s game in front of the clerk. The clerk rang them up and the family was set to go.

  
Takeshi handed the bag of games to Kenma, “I can’t wait to play with you!” Takeshi whispered wrapping his hand in Kenma’s. And as they made their way out the door Kuroo took Takeshi’s other hand.

  
Then Kenma began swinging Takeshi’s arm, and smiled down to his son, “I can’t wait to play either.”

 

~~~

It was a sunny weekend and the home of Sugawara and Daichi was relatively quiet. Well it was normally quiet on most days no matter the day of the week, but that was besides the point. Today Sugawara was spending the day finishing up this week’s laundry. It was one of the last loads. Since it was so nice out Suga decided that he would hang the laundry on the line that ran from the back of the house to the cherry tree in the corner of the yard. Suga folded up the damp clothes and set them in the woven basket by the washer and made his way to the back of the house.

  
Suga opened the door balancing the basket on his hips. He stepped onto the patio and found Daichi sitting back in one of the several black patio chairs perusing through the paper. Daichi looked up from the paper and smiled to Suga, “You need any help?”

  
“Oh no, I am just going to hang these on the line to dry,” Suga paused and stared out to the yard, the line wasn’t visible from this portion of the house he glanced back to Daichi, “Where are the boys?”

  
Daichi folded the paper over and glanced into the visible portion of the backyard, “I think they are out here somewhere.”

  
Suga smiled sweetly, “I am sure I will find them.” With that Suga walked down the steps and out onto the grass and began walking around the house over to the corner where the clothesline ran. Suga should have figured that the twins would be over here. The boys Yashiro and Masaki were quietly passing and tossing an old volleyball over the clothesline.

  
He couldn’t help himself Suga beamed brightly at his children. He loved that they loved volleyball so much. They always asked Suga and Daichi to teach them how to play. Naturally the ex-captain in Daichi could not resist going back to coaching his sons through volleyball. And Suga being the kind hearted person he was couldn’t help it either. Daichi would sometimes keep Suga awake at night saying how wonderful the twins would be when they got to Karasuno. And Suga would just laugh into Daichi and tell him to calm down, they were only seven after all.

  
The boys didn’t notice, at first, that Suga was watching them. But Suga didn’t mind. He set the basket down and then crept up behind the dark haired Masaki. By now Yashiro had noticed that his father was watching them. He was about to toss the ball back to Masaki and then he caught Suga’s eye. Suga pushed his index finger up to his lips, signaling for Yashiro to stay quiet. Yashiro just smiled and pushed the ball upward. It sailed easily over the line and was coming down to Masaki. Masaki looked focused and Suga almost felt bad as he quickly poked his fingers into Masaki’s sides.

  
Masaki flew up a couple inches and the ball plopped on top of his head as he spun around and frowned at his father. Masaki frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Suga laughed quietly and then set a hand on Masaki’s shoulder. Masaki eyed his father as Suga set his other hand on his chest and made a small circle, the sign for sorry.

  
Masaki rolled his eyes and then picked up the volleyball and quickly motioned for Yashiro to come over. Suga watched intently as Masaki signed to him, “Look what we can do now!”

  
Suga nodded as Yashiro took the ball from Masaki and handed it to Suga, “Will you toss it to Masaki?”

  
Suga nodded and raised his fist and moved it up and down to sign yes for Masaki. Masaki grinned and readied himself. Suga threw the ball gently up over to Masaki. Masaki focused and moved himself under the ball. Yashiro backed up a little then ran quickly forward and jumped high half his body sailing above the clothesline. Masaki tossed to Yashiro and Yashiro hit the ball down hard to the other side of the clothesline.

  
The two boys looked expectantly over to Suga, Suga spoke while signing, “Wow! Really good job you two!”

  
The twins looked to each other and then both raced to Suga and wrapped their arms around him. Suga smiled happily down to them.

  
Masaki looked up to Suga first and signed, “Do you think I can be setter like you?”

  
“Of course you can,” Suga signed back and poked the beauty mark on his cheek. Masaki was the twin to Suga, though not exactly in looks. Though both of the twins had Daichi’s dark hair and eyes, Masaki was the only one to get Suga’s beauty mark. Masaki really was Suga in spirit though, he was kind and he cared about everyone and was generally easy going. But Suga sometimes found him lightly punching his brother in the side when Yashiro was getting a little too “Daichi.”

  
Because Yashiro was Daichi, he was confident and he never gave up. He truly became disappointed whenever he lost at anything and was always apologizing for any small mistake he made. He was the wing spiker and receiver that his father was.

  
Suga signed and spoke again, “I hate to interrupt your game, but can I hang the clothes out here?”

  
Yashiro frowned and he spoke while still signing for his brother, “Aw dad, can we please keep playing?”

  
Masaki nodded vigorously and signed up to Suga, “Please daddy!”

  
Just as Suga was about to sign his answer back when he was surprisingly poked in the sides. Suga flinched forward and his sons, who were still slightly wrapped around him backed up laughing. Without having to look Suga swung an arm around himself and his hand smacked into Daichi. Daichi grumbled to himself but came around Suga and knelt down to the boys.

  
Daichi thought a moment before signing and speaking, “We look upset. What’s up?” Though Daichi and Suga had both agreed when they found out that Masaki was deaf that they were going to learn sign language, Daichi was still average at best. He couldn’t pick it up as well as Suga had and he messed up quite often. He was well aware of this because Masaki would hit Daichi in the side when he messed up. It was cute and Daichi didn’t mind because Suga did the exact same thing to him.

  
Yashiro answered, “We were playing, but dad says he has to hang laundry now.”

  
Daichi laughed a little and glanced up to Suga who only set his hands on his hips sighing, Daichi attempted to sign while he spoke, “Well where else would he put the clothes?”

  
“In the dryer,” Masaki signed. Yashiro laughed and nodded in agreement.

  
Then an idea popped in Suga’s head, “I know,” He began kneeling down closer to eye level of the boys, “How about I hang the clothes out here, and then we go to the park. We can play at the net there.”

  
Yashiro nodded happily, “Ya that sounds great!”

  
Daichi smiled, “And we can both teach you.”

  
Masaki swung his hand into Daichi’s side, and shook his head. Suga laughed. It was a little mistake, Daichi signed teacher instead of teach, which still made sense, but Masaki was determined to make Daichi’s sign language perfect.

  
Daichi looked wildly between his family, “What? What did I say wrong?”

  
Yashiro laughed, “You said teacher instead of teach.”

  
Daichi let his brows furrow and looked to Masaki, “It wasn’t that bad.”

  
Masaki rolled his eyes, “Sure dad. But you can’t keep making mistakes.”

  
“Why’s that?” Daichi asked.

  
“Because I can’t be seen with someone who can’t even sign right,” Masaki signed a smug smile on his face when he finished. Daichi didn’t respond he just shifted forward quickly and scooped Masaki up around the waist and tossed him over his shoulder.

  
“Ask him what he thinks of this,” Daichi said laughing over to Suga.

  
Suga just looked up to Masaki on his father’s shoulder. He actually looked happy. He was laughing and teasingly patting his hands into his dad’s back.  
“I think he is ok with it,” Suga stated.

  
Then Yashiro jumped behind Suga and wrapped his arms around his neck, “Will you carry me?”

  
Suga turned his head and grinned, “Only if you want to put this laundry on the line.” Yashiro hopped back and Suga only laughed as he stood and walked over to the basket.

  
“Daichi get them ready to go I will meet you in the front in a few,” Suga said as he reached into the basket pulling out the first of the laundry.

  
“Sounds good,” Daichi smiled and waltzed over to Suga placing a kiss on his cheek.

  
Yashiro signed gross up to Masaki. Masaki stuck out his tongue and made his eyes wide as he imitated a gagging motion.

  
Suga noticed and stated firmly, “Hey now, that’s enough.”

  
Yashiro signed, “Sorry dad.” Then he ran into the house, followed by Daichi who still had Masaki slung over his shoulder. Suga couldn’t help but smile as he watched them disappear around the corner and off into the house. What a perfect family, and what a perfect way to end the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahh I loved this so much! Please enjoy and comment, and share thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> PS the sign language used by the Daisuga family is ASL :)
> 
> Feel free to point out any errors I will happily fix them :)
> 
> also if you want to talk to me about this fic/Haikyuu in general feel free to [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix)


End file.
